


Darkness | Light

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Nathanduin Challenge [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Sneaking out with your boyfriend to go to a barn in the middle of the night? hell yeah
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Nathanduin Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928950
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Nathanduin Prompt Event 2020





	Darkness | Light

"I thought you wanted to sneak around, little king." Nathanos harshly whispered, he could see Anduin nod in the dim light. "So don't conjure a _light_ , for fuck's sake"

Anduin shot him a look, but dismissed the small light anyways. 

He had finally convinced the man to help him sneak out of the castle. He knew that if Mathias knew where he was going, he would follow, and Wraithion could pull the secrets out of just about anyone without them even realizing. Anduin really just needed a moment without the black dragon. Even just sneaking out to the old farm that Tess and Vanessa had built would be better than dealing with the dragon's constant attempts at courting. 

Nathanos had insisted that they do it at night, sneaking around under nightfall was a bit more conspicuous, but harder to track. 

Nathanos also hated the sun, that might've been the real answer. 

The new moon above gave no light, the stars barely illuminating the streets. Anduin turned to the dark ranger, 

"Well, there, it's out, and I can't see. Now what?" his tone was clipped. 

Nathanos smiled, nearly proud of Anduin's demeanor. "Ha, so the little lion does have fangs every once in a while," Anduin smacked his arm, "Yes, yes, I'm sure you're impatient, now," he stood, "you follow me, and don't get caught." 

Anduin grasped on to the hem of Nathanos' cloak, "So I don't get lost." 

He just rolled his eyes and started down the pathway. 

. 

_._

Most of the trek through Elwynn Forest was easy, they came down through the Valley of Heroes, and through a bit of shadow work made their way past the guards stationed nearby. It was easier to bypass the bandits and wolves than it was to keep up the shadows, so Nathanos veered them off the path and off into the woods. 

A guard tower stood directly between them and the bridge to Westfall. 

Nathanos paused, Anduin bumping into him from behind at the sudden stop. 

"Pay attention, Wrynn. There's the guard tower, from the way everything looks around here, the thing you were using earlier won't work as well." He looked around before reaching behind him and tugging Anduin's hand. He led them around the back of the dilapidated building on the other side of the path, once the mounted guard passed. He paused for a moment, looking at the other tower. The single guard up top was just making his way around to the back, and the two positioned in the front were drooping. 

A poor job at guarding anything. 

Nathanos pulled on Anduin's hand again, leading them quickly across the bridge. 

Once he was sure they were out of view, he paused, turning to the King. "Well, from here it should be much easier." He loosened his hand for a moment before feeling Anduin squeeze his palm. There might've been a blessing in the new moon darkness, as he could feel a blush creeping up his neck, thankfully Anduin couldn't see it. 

Anduin seemed far too pleased with Nathanos' hand re-clasping onto his. 

The two went off into Westfall, Anduin eventually begining to lead the way through empty fields. A few buzzards flew far overhead, distant cries echoing through the air. Nathanos scowled at them, reaching for his bow before Anduin pulled on his hand. 

"Nath, we're nearly there." Nathanos made a face at Anduin, then back up at the birds circling, "Oh come on, they're fine all the way up there." 

He released the bow, which was already half drawn, shifting it back into place. A few incomprehensible grumbles made their way out as he trapsed behind the priest, who had the audacity to laugh at his misfortune. 

He wasn't necessarily displeased to hear the sound of Anduin's laughter, though. 

_._

_._

The barn was dark when the two entered. Anduin had mentioned that Tess and Vanessa wouldn't be there, so Anduin was left with free reign until the two got back. He never said where they went, though, Nathanos wasn't sure that Anduin actually knew, given that both women were rogues and liked to keep everything a secret. 

Anduin was walking around the barn, tossing little fragments of lights up into the air. The small bits were beautiful to watch, as they floated around the lofty beams. Nathanos turned, watching the priest send light up into the rafters, mouth parted in awe of such a simple task. 

Pleased with the lighting, Anduin looked back over his shoulder, seeing the ranger staring up at the rafters. He made a few quick steps towards him, tucking his head under Nathanos' chin, laughing quietly at the jolt of surprise. 

"Will you stay," Anduin asked, "At least for a while?" 

He could almost feel the blush that Nathanos wore, tilting his head back to see the grey skin grow darker. 

Nathanos cleared his throat, "Of course, my king, you're hardly competent enough to make your way back to the keep on your own." 

"Ah, I should've known, you only stayed to chastise me for being a poor rogue." 

"Yes, you really are terrible, but" he looked around, "you do make a wonderful priest" 


End file.
